Tyrannus the Primal Dialga
by Angrysmurf
Summary: A young Dialga transforms into an evil tyrant; his rise from the young, poor boy to become one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.


_**A small, dark village hundreds of years before the name 'Tyrannus' would strike fear in the hearts of so many…**_

Silence.

Silence was what defined the birth of Tyrannus the Dialga. Unlike most children, he did not cry as he emerged from egg he had matured in prior to his birth. Instead, he calmly clambered out of the grey egg with the jewel in the center. His parents looked on shockingly.

"He's so… beautiful," his mother finally said tentatively. Her mate just grunted his agreement.

At long last, as the infant stared at his parents with a shockingly calm gaze that suggested he knew that he was looking at his parents, his father said quietly, "He is Tyrannus.

And I expect him to be special…"

_**120 years later…**_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Tyrannus, now an adolescent in the maturity stages for Dialgas, was working in his parents' Jaboca fields. The stubborn plant needed to be dug up and replanted every three days for seven months before it would be safe for a Dialga to eat. Tyrannus relished the work, though; Tyrannus always preferred being alone, a characteristic that mystified the others in his small village.

"Come on in! Dinner's ready, Tyrannus!" His father's shout carried across the field to the spot that Tyrannus was working. He instantly gave up on the particular patch of Jaboca as a bad job and went to join his family for dinner.

"You know, Titan, Tyrannus worries me," said Tyrannus's mother to Tyrannus's father, Titan. "He doesn't socialize with any of the Dialgas or Palkias like the other boys and girls. I caught a pair of them the other day laughing and joking about him!"

Titan knew that his mate constantly fretted about her son; they shared a close bond, and she always wanted to make up for his lack of closeness with anyone else. "Don't worry about it," he said now. "He'll come around in due time. Just wait till he starts looking for a mate! Than we won't be able to tear him away from the other children! We'll ha-" He was cut off as Tyrannus walked through the back door.

"What are you talking about, Mother and Father," muttered Tyrannus quietly. He had somehow known, as surely as the sun was going to shine the next morning, that his parents had been talking about him.

"Well, uh, we were talking about, uh," Titan choked out, flustered, until Tyrannus's mother said loudly, "It's your favorite today, honey- Stantler Stew!"

Deciding not to push it, Tyrannus just sat down and began moodily contemplating his stew. It was a habit of Tyrannus's to act surly and upset, as he was always brooding about something or another, like how he knew the other children thought he was strange and 'weird'.

None of the three knew that their world was about to be torn asunder.

Tyrannus and his father had their meal interrupted when they both heard suspicious noise coming from the fields outside. "What is that all about…" muttered Titan. They ran outside to find destruction.

Drowzee bandits were a worrisome part of the villagers' lives. Dialga and Palkia eggs are considered a delicacy to the Drowzee evolutionary tree, and they frequently lashed out at the villagers so as to steal their eggs.

This particular band of thieves were burning the family field with fiery fists of Fire Punch, so as to distract the family inside and steal any eggs that might be available after dispatching of all of the family first.

"Stop now! We have no eggs to be stolen!" shouted Titan in a commanding voice. A flicker of doubt flashed across one of the Drowzee's faces, than, as if deciding that he would not get away with burning the field anyways, punched Titan in the face. Flames laced his knuckles as he drove through the Dialga's mouth with sheer force.

Shock flitted in Titan's grotesquely burned face; he was a formidable fighter, but he had not been ready for the attack. The flames, super effective on the Dialga's steel skull, burned his head to a crisp in seconds. Tyrannus could do nothing but watch as his father's charred body fell to the ground in finality.

Titan was dead.

Before Tyrannus could do anything, his mother sped out of the family's shack to see what was going on.

"No, Mother, go back insi-" Tyrannus was cut off as the leader fired his fist again.

Tyrannus's mother dodged the uppercut, but she and Tyrannus had no way to protect themselves; Tyrannus had not matured enough to use his powers, and his mother lost access to her powers when she had lay the egg that would become Tyrannus.

In a last effort, she covered her only son protectively, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, show mercy! Please!" She shrieked, crouching over Tyrannus. The Drowzees laughed.

"Not my son! Please, no, not my-" Her words were cut off as the leader brought his fist down unto her.

She was dead, even more quickly than her mate had died.

A great rage rose inside of Tyrannus after the trauma of seeing his parents die before his eyes. His anger was inconsumable, fiery, and ever-burning. As he turned to face the bandits, his body transformed; the metal plates on his body turned sharper, his blood turned hot, and his mind held a new power. He opened his jaws and let a roar of pure time to the skies.

His nest and his parents' bodies instantly disintegrated. The Drowzees were next- with no time to react, they merely vanished from existence. The rest of the field burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds.

Looking upon the destruction with grim satisfaction, Tyrannus padded away. His old life was over. He was no longer a young, quiet, poor boy with no friends and no power. He had become Tyrannus the Primal Dialga. And he intended to wreak the sorrow he had felt at his parents' deaths unto the world.


End file.
